The present invention relates to clothes hangers and particularly to new and improved wall mounted clothes hangers serving a plurality of functions.
Generally, the conventional clothes hanger includes an upper hook, outwardly extending shoulder portions to receive a jacket and a cross-member joining the outer ends of said shoulder portions which can be utilized for hanging pants. In commercial establishments, it is desirable to have a permanently affixed clothes hanger to prevent removal from the premises and the same time it is necessary to utilize as little space as possible. The present invention is mounted to a wall and provides facilities for hanging coats, pants and hats, etc. as well as facilities for small articles in one unified arrangement. The rather conventional prior art arrangements do not have the flexibility of the subject wall hanger nor can they serve as many functions. The subject clothes hanger is readily mounted in place and rather economical in construction.